Arriana grandae
◾Ariana's best friends are her long time friends Elizabeth Gillies, Alexa Luria, Aaron Simon Gross, Jennette McCurdy, Isaac Calpito and Jones Crow.1 ◾She is a "hopeless romantic." A "hopeless romantic" is a person obsessed with love and being in love. ◾She has a big brother named Frank (nicknamed Frankie by Ariana). He is also a performer and producer and went on tour with her as one of her dancers. He was in the Broadway show Mamma Mia!. ◾Frankie James Grande is Ariana's half-sibling (they have the same mother, but a different father). ◾Ariana's mother's name is Joan Grande. ◾Ariana's father's name is Edward Butera. ◾Ariana's fashion icons are Marylin Monroe and Audrey Hepburn. ◾Ariana Grande had an ask.fm but deleted it. ◾Ariana has to make her voice way higher to play Cat. ◾Ariana is allergic to shellfish and certain medicines, she is not sure she is allergic to shellfish, but the women in her family are, badly, so she does not take any chances.2 ◾Ariana's YouTube channel is called "Osnapitzari" then renamed to Ariana Grande'. ◾Ariana runs the YouTube channel WeAreStoopKid along with her co-stars on Victorious, Matt Bennett and Liz Gilles. ◾Ariana joined YouTube on January 21, 2007. ◾Ariana has a birthmark on her left shoulder (and her right cheeksource?). ◾Ariana loves Mariah Carey, Celine Dion, Imogean Heap and Whitney Housten (along with other artists). ◾Ariana has Vine, Keek, Instagram, Twitter, and Facebook accounts. ◾Ariana is a huge "techno-junkie" and uses GarageBand to create remixes of her favorite songs using an Apple computer and a Boss looping station RC50, meant for guitars, but Ariana plugs her microphone in and uses her voice instead, seen on this video. ◾Ariana is a fan of the Harry Potter series. Coincidentally, there's a character named Ariana (Ariana Dumbledore) in the books. ◾Ariana loves swimming. ◾Ariana's favorite movies are 13 Going On 30, Bruce Almighty and American Beauty (along with many other classics). ◾Ariana used to collect stuffed animals, hockey pucks, and Halloween masks. ◾Ariana has a dimple on her left cheek. ◾Ariana's fan mail address is 265 S. Federal Hwy Suite 331 Deerfield Beach, FL 33441. ◾Ariana's favorite colors are periwinkle blue, marshmallow white, sea foam green, red and coral/pale pink. ◾Ariana was on BrainSurge with 130 points, allowing her to move onto the next round, being the only girl to compete. But then she lost, along with Carlos Pena (from Big Time Rush) and was the first one to slide down "The Brain Drain". The episode aired on April 21st, 2011. ◾Ariana is studying Spanish (which became affective as she made another version of The Way in Spanglish). ◾Ariana loves to wear dresses especially by American designer Kenley Collins. ◾Ariana loves Judy Garland and Audrey Hepburn. ◾Ariana has a talent for mimicking the speaking and singing voices of others, including but not limited to Britney Spears, Shakira, her co-star Liz Gillies, Katy Perry, The Little Mermaid, a laughing baby, a crying baby and a baby lamb "baaa-ing". ◾Ariana's height is 5' 2½" (1.59 m). ◾Ariana currently lives in L.A with her brother. Her house is over 100 years old and was previously owned by Francis Ford Coppola, the director of The Godfather. 3 ◾Ariana loves the restaurant "Toast". ◾Ariana's first crush was Justin Timberlake (when she was three). ◾Ariana has three dogs named Coco, Toulouse and Ophelia. ◾Ariana went to her first concert, a Katy Perry concert, in the summer of 2011. ◾Ariana says she can't stand it when you smile at a stranger and they don't smile back. ◾Ariana went to Washington, DC for the "Worldwide Day of Play 2011". ◾Ariana is hypoglycemic. ◾Jennette McCurdy accidentally made Ariana's phone number public. ◾On December 10, 2011, Ariana reached a million followers on Twitter. On October 1, 2013 she reached 10 million followers. ◾Ariana's first single, Put Your Hearts Up was released on the 12th December and went up to #59 on iTunes. Click here to download it. The music video came out February 14, 2012. ◾During an interview, Ariana confirmed that she hated "Put Your Hearts Up" and the video itself, calling it a "terrible first impression". She also revealed that the genre incorporated in the song wasn't the type of music she listens to. ◾Ariana put her hands in cement at Planet Hollywood, New York on December 22th, 2011. ◾Ariana does not have a middle name. 4 ◾Ariana was in the original Broadway cast of 13: The Musical with Liz Gillies and Max Schneider. She played Charolette. ◾Ariana wrote a news article about bullying. Click here to read it. Ariana Grande Shankbone 2010 NYC ArianaMcCurdyAdded by ArianaMcCurdy ◾Ariana and Liz are extremely close. They stay up late together, and sing together, as shown multiple times on Ariana's YouTube channel and their tweets. ◾The World Bank, the world's largest development organization, follows Ariana on Twitter. ◾Broadway for South Africa, the organization that Ariana supports (it is co-founded by her brother, Frankie) used her debut single, "Put Your Hearts Up" as their theme song for 2012. ◾Ariana has recorded a song with Nick Jonas called "Please Don't Let Me Go". ◾Ariana's favorite fruit is strawberry. ◾Ariana loves all her fans. ◾Ariana loves hair bows, British accents, polka dots, and dolphins. ◾Ariana and Graham Phillips were in a relationship for three years. However, they broke-up in December 2011. ◾Ariana was in a relationship with her back-up dancer Jordan Viscomi. They have been in a relationship since Febuary 2011. A few months later, they broke up. ◾Ariana hasn't said anything about the relationship between her and Jordan, but Jordan has given Arianators many hints. ◾Ariana's devoted fans are called "Arianators", "The Ariana Army" and "Tiny Elephants". ◾On, 7/28/2012, Justin Bieber tweeted about Ariana's cover of Die In Your Arms that she uploaded on her YouTube channel, Osnapitzari. They are now great friends as they are under the same management. ◾Ariana started filming for Sam & Cat on September 18, 2012. ◾Ariana's favorite One Direction song is "One Thing". ◾Ariana was in a TV Nickelodeon movie called Swindle, along with several other Nick stars. In the movie Ariana is portayed a very peppy cheerleader named Amanda Benson.5 ◾Ariana went to the Madonna concert with her mom in Vancouver on September 29, 2012. ◾Ariana performed at The Big Fresno Fair on October 13, 2012. ◾She loves nutella and can apparently "eat a tub to herself". ◾Ariana held a free "Meet & Greet with Ariana" in The Westin Grand, Vancouver on October 28, 2012. ◾She has a heart-shaped tattoo on her toe. ◾Ariana performed on the Annual Tree Lighting in LA on Nov 10, 2012.6 ◾Ariana starred in the stage production A Snow White Christmas on Broadway in December 2012.7 ◾Ariana attended Matt Bennett's 21st birthday. 8 ◾Ariana held another "meet and greet" in Arizona, Arrowhead Towne Center Glendale on November 18, 2012. 9 ◾Ariana had a live chat with Colleen Ballinger and her brother Frankie Grande around midnight on November 12/13, 2012. ◾Colleen Ballinger is NOT Ariana's vocal coach. ◾Ariana and Harry Styles have each others numbers, they keep in touch. She has also mentioned him in some of her livestreams with Liz Gillies.source? ◾Ariana had another "Dinner with Ariana" in New York on November 23, 2012.10 ◾Ariana went with her family to the Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York 2012 where Jennette McCurdy also preformed11 (Though they never actually got to see it and ended up watching it on TV12). ◾Ariana knows how to dance the "Gangnam Style" dance. 13 ◾Ariana would marry Cookie Monster if she could choose any fictional character to marry. 14 ◾Ariana's favorite animals are dolphins, penguins and whales. 15 ◾Ariana's favorite artists are Frank Ocean, Mariah Carey, Michael Jackson, Whitney Houston, Imogen Heap and Beyonce. 16 ◾Ariana believes that everything happens for a reason. 17 ◾Ariana used to be a cheerleader.18 ◾Her favorite actress is Jennifer Garner. 19 ◾Ariana describes her style as a cross between classic. 20 ◾Her style icons are Marilyn Monroe, Coco Chanel, Michael Jackson and J Lo. 21 ◾She started performing when she was eight years old. 22 ◾Her least favorite music genre is dubstep. 23 ◾Ariana was in a relationship with Austalian Jai Brooks, from the Janoskians since August 2012. He flew across the world to meet Ariana and family in New York for New Years. In February 2013 they briefly broke up due to the long distance; however, less than a month later confirmed they are back together.24 On August 16, 2013, Ariana Grande and Jai Brooks broke up again.25 ◾Ariana went to two schools while growing up, Pine Crest School and North Broward Preparatory School .26 ◾Ariana said that she likes Demi Lovato's single called "Heart Attack". She also said that Demi sounded amazing in the song.27 ◾Her single "The Way" went double platinum. ◾She accidently leaked her own number on a live chat. ◾Her favorite shows are Gossip Girl, Top Model and Project Runway.28 ◾She wants to work with Justin Bieber. ◾Ariana prefers high heels to sneakers. ◾Things that she like to do in her free time are spend time with her friends and family, play video games and watch old movies. ◾When she was little, she went through a phase where she had to wear a Scream mask at all times.29 ◾In preschool, she was sent to detention almost every day for kissing boys on the playground.30 ◾She eats five strawberries a day.31 ◾She had a Harry Potter themed 20th birthday party.32 ◾She wants Lil' Wayne to guest star on Sam & Cat.33 ◾She is fan of YouTuber "Lohanthony," who is good friends with her brother Frankie Grande. The two have done YouTube videos as well as live chats together. ◾Her style icons are Marilyn Monroe, Michael Jackson, J Lo and Coco Chanel.34 ◾She describes herself as an L.A. girl.35 ◾She never babysat a child in her life, though on the nickelodeon show Sam & Cat she plays a babysitter. ◾If she could invite anyone to a tea party, it would be Michael Jackson, Audrey Hepburn, her nonna, Imogen Heap and Leonardo DiCaprio.36 ◾She would love to go to the beach, eat lots of fruit, and have fun with her friends while listening to summer music on a perfect summer day. ◾Her first role on a play or movie was Miss Hannigan on Annie.37 ◾Her favorite Victorious episodes are "Survival of the Hottest", "Prom Wrecker" and "Ice Cream For Ke$ha". ◾Leonardo DiCaprio is one of her celebrity crushes. ◾Her most prized possession is her phone. ◾The Wizard of Oz was one of her favorite movies when she was younger.38 ◾She wants to collaborate with Will.i.am.39 ◾Justin Timberlake, Mariah Carey and Imogen Heap are her role models.40 ◾She released her debut album Yours Truly on September 3rd, 2013. ◾Her debut tour was called "The Listening Sessions". ◾Her single "Baby I" went to #2 on iTunes charts quickly. ◾Her debut album Yours Truly reached the #1 spot on iTunes in less than 15 minutes and debuted at #1 on Billboard Hot 200. ◾She announced that she is a vegetarian on November 7, 2013.41 ◾She's allergic to dark chocolate, but still eats it. ◾Ariana Grande met musician, Bruno Mars, at the MTV EMAs and claimed she "died a little inside" upon finally meeting her celebrity crush.